Alvin Odilon
'Summary' Alvin Odilon is the current ruler of the Barony of Thornvale, from the Kingdom of Northpoint. 'Appearance' He's always seen walking with the help of a staff, even though he looks fit. He's average in height. His hair is black and cut short. He has green eyes and a carefully trimmed beard. 'Skills' He has great knowledge of magic, although he's not a skilled practitioner like the agents in the field. He's skilled with enchanting and the use magical items. He's a soft spoken, educated man. He reads many books on philosophy and astrology, as well as the common sciences. He's also a competent painter, although he rarely finishes a painting. He's not skilled in any physical activity. 'Equipment' He has a beautiful staff made of gold, called "Iliac Dawn". Its an ancient item of uncertain origins, which he enchants with different effects each day. It's a symbol of Thornvale's Barony, said to have been given as a gift from Shornhelm when Thornvale was first awarded to the Odilons. His apparel is usually a fashion disaster, since he keeps combining pieces of clothing with different enchantments, with little attention to the way they look on him. 'Personality' Alvin is kind and aware of others, very much due to the influence of Allard Lariat. He has always submerged himself in books and magical trinkets, which has made him somewhat socially withdrawn, preferring the confines of his tower where he studies and tinkers by himself. He tends to think rationally. He's fascinated by intellectual pursuits and he seeks knowledge and wisdom, above everything else. He's not generally interested in pursuits of sensory pleasure. Even though he's a good diplomat, due to his formal training in Shornhelm and solid understanding of rhetoric theory, he's not the most comfortable person in social situations. He's also not comfortable flirting, which is part of the reason why he's still single. He tends to deflect the issue to a lack of interest, which isn't the case. 'Background' The Odilons have held Thornvale for generations. When Alvin came of age, he was sent to Shornhelm to study magic, governing and diplomacy. He was a distinguished student and he made many important connections with the nobility. That's where he met Allard Lariat, a tall young man back then, whose peculiar thoughts had a strong impact on Alvin. In time, he inherited the land and he ruled benevolently due to Allard's strong influence, though Alvin never got close to Allard's extremes. He had a soft spot for magical items and much gold was spent funding bounty-hunters to get him what eventually became a rather luxurious collection. As tensions escalated with the north, Alvin's faith in a peaceful resolution was unshakable. He made many diplomatic efforts to avoid a conflict that, in the end, proved inevitable. When war broke out, Thornvale's military was surprisingly unprepared. Regiments trained in guerrilla tactics were sent to the mountains and supporting mages were sent out to help Prince Meldorn. They eventually fell, along with the Prince himself. Alvin's latest meeting with the King of Shornhelm, in the height of his madness, made him lose all hope and, expecting the deaths of everyone he loved, Alvin entered in an agreement with Northpoint in exchange for mercy for his loved ones. This gave him the reputation of being the first noble to defect to Northpoint. Even though he grew as a man from this experience, his decision shames him. He fantasizes on going back in time and fighting to the death, like the stories of great rulers he heard as a child. Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Breton Category:Shornhelm Category:Thornvale